The present invention relates to a distribution device, in particular a wall-mounted distribution board, for handling data conductors or junctions between data conductors in accordance with the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
When constructing optical waveguide cable networks, for example, optical waveguide distribution devices are required in order to ensure structured wiring. One demand placed on such optical waveguide distribution devices is a maximum possible number of optical waveguide distribution devices fitted with a high packing density and, at the same time, a low level of mechanical stress on the optical waveguides. Similar demands are placed on distribution devices for handling other data conductors.
DE 20 2010 009 385 has disclosed a distribution device in the form of an optical waveguide distribution device having the features of the precharacterizing clause of claim 1. For example, this prior art discloses an optical waveguide distribution device with a housing an with assemblies accommodated in the housing for connecting and/or storing optical waveguides. The housing of the optical waveguide distribution device known from this prior art comprises a housing lower part and a cover-like housing upper part, it being possible for the optical waveguide distribution device to be fixed on a bearing structure, for example on a housing wall, via the housing lower part.
In order to enable access to the data conductors handled in the distribution device, the cover-like housing upper part needs to be capable of being removed from the housing lower part, which is preferably fixed on a housing wall, wherein there is the risk during removal of the housing upper part from the housing lower part of the housing upper part falling and being damaged as it is removed from the housing lower part. This is a disadvantage.